The Best Summer Ever?
by ThatStrangeFandomGirl
Summary: Short Story I wrote, everything is explained in there really. Percy Jackson next gen. thing going on. Rated T because I'm paranoid. Mentioned slash and male pregnancy. All rights go to owners! Also check out the ask blog this was based off of. ask-the-chosen-demigods. (A really, really, REALLY strange blog I run.) Okay yeah I'm done.


"Well we're here," Zack said adjusting his bag on his shoulder. Bianca nodded with a smile, happy to be back at camp and happy to have that child out of her. She left the baby with her mom and dad who decided that they wanted to play grandparents for the week. "This will be the best summer ever," she whispered to herself. Zack held out his hand for Bianca's bag but she just rolled her eyes and started walking to her cabin. "Excuse me for trying to be chivalrous!" Zack called after her. She just laughed to herself and opened the door to the Hades cabin. As she stepped in she was greeted by a wave of laughter. Bianca looked up, she hadn't been expecting anyone to be greeting her yet. "Oh hey! I... I didn't know you slept in here..." a familiar voice rang. Bianca dropped her bag at her feet her mouth hanging open. "Yeah. I do." She said studying all the faces in the cabin. She laid eyes on the now orange haired girl and narrowed her eyes. "I always_ have_ did no one tell you that?" She asked bitterly. Anais shrugged, "No... I figured you slept in the Poseidon cabin. I just didn't like sleeping in the Zeus cabin... It's like, haunted." She announced. All the girls in the room laughed as if this were some hilarious inside joke. As Bianca studied the other faces in the room she laid eyes on another familiar face. "_You_." Bianca snapped. The black haired girl whipped her head up. "Oh... Oh gods..." She muttered. "You're the one who tried to kill my fiance!" The girl looked at her sheepishly. "Guilty..." She piped up. "What are you doing here!?" She shouted at her. Bianca realized she didn't even know this murderers name. As if reading her mind the girl stood up with her hands raised. "I'm Harlem. Zack said that-," Bianca finally snapped at the mention of her fiance's name. "Zack said _what_? What did Zack tell you while you held a knife to him!? That if you let him go, that you'd have a _place_ here!? That you'd get a _home_ here!?" She shouted. Anais jumped up. "Bianca calm down. Harley cha-," Bianca let out a noise of shock and disgust. "Harley? You gave her a_ nickname_!? I assume your best friends now right!? You just wait until dad hears about this! He's going to be furious!" Bianca shouted. "Bianca if it's my being in here that's bothering you I can just go to-," Bianca cut her off once again. "No Anais, you stay. I'll go!" Bianca picked up her bag from it's place on the ground and she threw the door open. Zack was standing with his fist held to the door mid knock. "Hey Bi is everything okay? I heard shouting and-," Bianca just made a noise of sheer angst before throwing herself into her boyfriends arms. Zack stood there for a moment looking into the cabin. Harlem widened her eyes at the sight of Zack and shook her head quickly, too late. "Harlem!" He called happily with a wave over Bianca's shoulder. Bianca pulled back and glared daggers at him. "You _associate_ yourself with her too!? What is wrong with you!? She tried to kill you Zack! She stabbed you and ran without even looking back!" She shouted pushing him away. Harlem buried her face in her hands and muttered the word 'idiot' repetitively. "Okay, I know I didn't explain. I didn't think you'd understand. Remember when Harlem stabbed me? Welllll... It was staged. Like the whole thing. We're actually awesome friends now," he told her sheepishly. If things could have gotten any worse, they did. Bianca exploded. "You _what_!? And you didn't tell any of us!? All this time and you never told us you were fine!" She screamed. A few campers who had arrived were now gathered a few feet outside the cabin peering in. "Wellll..." he hesitated, "Star knew. All along actually." Bianca stared at him for a moment, with her mouth gaping open and making awkward hand movements that looked like she was trying to stop herself from wrapping her hands around Zack's neck. Bianca sighed in utter defeat and walked out the door as it slammed behind her. "This will be the _worst_ summer ever," she said dragging her back across the dirt with tears in her eyes.

**Kinda small explanation. Bianca=Percy/Nico's daughter (NOTP) Anais= Nico/Thalia's daughter through an affair. Harlem= Ex assassin, Daughter of Nemesis/Some Criminal. Zack=Piper/Jason's kid. Long time ago Bi was preggers with Zack's baby whatever they chilled for a while. Harlem came to kill Zack for unknown reasons, but she was like "Waiiit he's cute, and funny, and cool and GAH!" so she tried to help him you (he wasn't much help) So she hatched a plan to fake stab him and run away to camp, leaving the assassin life behind her (Zack kinda convinced her there.) And then he told another OC (Star Daughter of Zeus) about what actually happened and they kept it a secret until then apparently. Tl;dr: Crazy shit happenson my ask blog you should check it out .com**

Hey guys I just had the idea for this last night, the credit for OC's Zack and Bianca go to Makorralover99 and Harlem (Harley) goes to an anon on my ask blog. Anais is also from my ask blog belonging to my beloved cousin 3 So I literally own nothing about this story. All credit to the owners! 


End file.
